


Sit on Me

by VindictiveGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, nighttime shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveGrace/pseuds/VindictiveGrace
Summary: After a long day devoted to a mission, Bucky invites you over to his room to “hang out and do whatever.” You ask him to sit on you, and then you later find yourself sitting on him—repeatedly.





	Sit on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumblr [here](https://vindictivegrace.tumblr.com/post/160101997410/sit-on-me). 
> 
> It started off with me thinking “I want Sebastian Stan to sit on me.” And then I had this on my mind nonstop. I also need help getting over a block I have with my other story, so this fic came out instead. As always, I would love to hear what you think of this. Enjoy! ^_^

The only source of light in Bucky Barnes’ otherwise darkened apartment was the TV playing in the background. He had invited you over to “hang out and do whatever,” as you two always called your time after a completed mission. Nothing interesting in particular was playing, but the TV provided a comforting backdrop to a hectic day.

You two were both on the floor. You were lying on your belly, propping yourself up by your folded arms in front of you, while Bucky sat next to you with crossed legs. He leaned back onto his arms stretched back behind him.

You rolled to your side to look up at him.

“Sit on me,” you said nonchalantly.

“What?” Bucky laughed while giving you a quizzical look. “Where did that come from?”

“My mouth. Now sit on me,” you smiled.

“Heh, but where, Y/N?”

“Right here, of course.” And you turned back onto your belly, reaching an arm behind you to pat your butt invitingly.

“Seriously now?” Bucky chuckled. “Ooookay, if you insist.”

Bucky leaned over to rub your round cheeks as if he was prepping it for his use. He sat himself right on top of your butt, carefully easing his weight on you. He left his both feet flat on the ground to one side of you.

Once you were both effectively ass to ass, you wiggled your bottom, earning you a laugh from the Winter Soldier.

“Isn’t this much better?” you sighed. You stretched yourself forward and allowed your entire body to lie on the floor, resting your head on your folded arms like a pillow.

“Oh yeah, much,” Bucky wiggled his bottom in return. You giggled at how squishy two butts pushed against each other felt.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat, Bucky rolled off of you and was lying on the ground face up. He turned his head to the side to meet your eyes.

“Actually, I want _you_ to sit on _me,_ ” he insisted.

“Seriously?” you played with him. “Okay, fine.”

You got up on your knees and scooted over just a little bit before throwing one leg over to the other side of Bucky. You settled down right on his crotch, straddling him. Bucky hitched at first and then immediately settled down.

“Hey, what gives? Why are you sitting there?”

“You never specified where you wanted me to sit, so I chose the seat I knew I would like best,” you reasoned with him smugly.

Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically and chuckled at you again. He rested his interlaced hands behind his head and admired your beautiful form perched on your favorite seat. You similarly marveled at how handsome he looked beneath you, his long, dark hair fanned out around his chiseled face, and the gentle rise and fall of his expansive, muscular, inviting chest. You answered the invitation, lightly gracing your fingers up his sturdy torso and resting your palms onto Bucky’s pecks.

You started rocking your hips on him. You were subtle at first. You wanted to see how minute your movements could be before Bucky felt them and reacted. Not surprisingly, it didn’t take much for Bucky to sigh pleasurably and slowly, lightly grind up into you in return.

Soon you two were dry humping in earnest. It was becoming more and more aggressive as you and Bucky tried mimicking the physical connection you were both truly looking for.

“Take off your top, Y/N. I wanna see you,” Bucky requested. You smiled down at him, hooking your hands at opposite sides of the hem of your shirt and pulling it off effortlessly.

Bucky grinned excitedly. “No bra, Y/N?”

You pawed at the end of his shirt. “The day is over, Bucky. I’m done wearing a bra.”

Bucky lifted himself up slightly, raising his arms along the way to allow you to pass his shirt around him. Once his shirt was gone, you collapsed over him, cupping his stubbled face, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his metal and flesh arms around your bare waist and pulled you in as much as he could. You could feel a hint of his erection push up against you between your legs.

You parted from his face just slightly so you could look him in the eyes. “Your pants,” you huffed.

“Yours too,” he whispered. He reached behind you and over your butt to grab the elastic of your stretchy pants. He tugged gently until they halted around your thighs. You giggled at his futile effort, getting off of him completely to finish the task. While you were standing, he bridged his hips off the floor and removed his own pants. Once Bucky settled down, you straddled him again, both of you in nothing but your underwear.

What you two were doing couldn’t be called “dry” humping at this point, as your juices and his precum were soaking through. You could really feel the full outline of his hard on now. You angled yourself just right and gyrated your hips against it accordingly. Bucky’s hips suddenly lurched upward, causing you to almost lose your balance. You yelped and swatted his broad chest.

“Hey careful! I don’t wanna slide off! Not yet…” you gave him a sly smile.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky grinned mischievously. Just then he bucked and jerked his hips wildly and you slid off him and hit the floor, laughing all the way.

You kneeled up just in time to see him peel off his boxer briefs and massage his large cock until it was fully engorged, standing at attention, ready for you to resume your position. Bucky’s head was turned towards you, his lips parted slightly, his breath coming in and out raggedly but quiet. He settled his dark, yearning eyes on yours.

“Sit on me.”

You slid down your panties, pulling your leg out of each hole and tossing the garment off wherever. Swinging your leg over Bucky again, you lined yourself up, and patiently lowered yourself onto his cock. You whimpered when his cockhead breached your moist core. You moved excruciatingly slow, allowing you and Bucky to savor the sensation all the way down.

Once you were seated to the hilt, you paused to get used to the welcomed intrusion. The initial stretch was always borderline of being too much, but you wouldn’t want it any other way. You trembled, returning to your minute hip rocking from before, already making Bucky throw his head back and moan out thankfully. It encouraged you and made you feel heated all over, and soon you were vigorously grinding your hips back and forth over Bucky’s cock.

“Y/N…Sh-i-i-it!” Bucky struggled to get out. There you two were—fucking on Bucky’s floor again, like you two always do when you “hang out and do whatever.” No matter what you and Bucky intended, it always ended up with you riding his cock with abandon.

But who were you kidding? Fucking Bucky was _always_ the intention.

Bucky held you down right where your hips creased over him and started snapping his pelvis off the ground, causing you to bounce onto his cock. Your tits bounced freely and smacked loudly against yourself and each other. You threw your head back and squeezed your eyes shut, hollering Bucky’s name.

“Aw yeah…my favorite show, right here. Always,” Bucky moaned, wide-eyed and mesmerized by the show your tits put on and you becoming unraveled on top of him. He moved his metal hand inward while keeping a firm grip on your hip, using his thumb to rub the tip of your clit. You keened loudly.

“Cum on me,” Bucky growled. He stopped snapping his hips in turn for diving himself into your soaked core as deep as he could go, rubbing his pelvis up against yours. He massaged your clit harder with his metal thumb. Shockwaves of pleasure radiated from your epicenter. You were beginning to tighten around his cock. He could tell you were getting close. You just needed a little more encouragement.

“Cum on me, Y/N. Do it—ah fuck! I know you want to. I can feel it. You’re so close—yes! That’s it, baby girl. Cum on me!” Bucky commanded. Suddenly, you felt yourself falling over the edge, reaching your climax. You cried out your release. Your walls clamped down and pulsated over Bucky’s cock, and soon a deep, long-standing, trembling groan fell from his mouth. You could feel his release sputter into you in short warming bursts.

When you were both done riding out your orgasms, you collapsed over him again, allowing him to slip out of your filled pussy. Bucky gathered you up in his arms, placing kisses up and down the side of your face. You sighed out the last remnants of your pleasure.

“Oh, so now you’re going to lay on me?” he joked.

“Yeah. What are you gonna do about it, hmm?” you played along.

“Absolutely nothing.”

He cut off your incoming retort with an open mouthed, passionate kiss.

—End—


End file.
